marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jessica Drew (Earth-616)
Jessica Drew It doesn't list any nick names for Jessica Drew -- her closest friends would often call her, "Jesse". Thanks! Thank you! I have updated the article to include the information you have provided, but you can edit articles yourself if you like! You don't have to register an account to make edits, but if you do you can get credit for all the submissions you make! Thanks again! Jamie 16:54, 25 Jun 2005 (Eastern Daylight Time) Which story do we accept for her origin? Just wondering which story is commonly accepted as the "true" origin of Spider-Woman - the one originally put forth (uranium poisoning and cryogenics, etc.), or the story from Bendis' "Spider-Woman: Origin" mini-series? Gnostic 22:03, 16 Jan 2007 (EST) Invasion When should we seperate this artical and move the avengers stuff to Veranke (Earth-616) since she was replaced after secret war all the events after the raft should be part of the queens history right? Madinfernos 17:43, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Power Grid Okay, we all know that the power grids are often disproportionate and even more often just completely incorrect. I know they come straight out of Marvel handbooks and source books, but let's try to make the power grids on this site more accurate than they are on Marvel.com, because there, it's just ridiculous. That being said, SpiderMan has a strength scale of 4. So, how can Spider-Woman have one of 5 when she's weaker than he is? Again, it came out of Marvel handbooks, but it still doesn't make sense. SpiderMan also has a durability rating of 3; whereas Spider-Woman has one of 4. Now, I don't know how much sense that makes, but I guess that isn't as important. Regardless, the strength level is. There are characters who can lift around 50-70 tons who have a strength level of 5. What is a 7-tonner doing with a rank of 5? Especially since, as I said, SpiderMan only has 4. Look, this isn't news. We're all aware of inconsistencies in the power rankings. For instance, Mister Fantastic has an intelligence rating of 6. I personally think it should be 7 and the same with Doom. I mean, they're the smartest people on Marvel earth. Another example, M (Monet St. Croix) has an intelligence rating of 5; that's at Beast's level. Look, I don't dispute that she's smart, but to have one at Beast's level and higher than SpiderMan's, who's intelligence rating is 4? I'm sure there are people who would debate that she may be smarter than both Spidey and Beast, but regardless, things are inconsistent, and as I said, I don't want the power grids here to end up like how they are on Marvel.com. Both Marvel and DC wikias have a reputation for being inaccurate. This may not be the biggest deal in the world as far as inaccuracies, but I don't think this helps. I'm posting this because I didn't want to edit her page only to have someone undo it, followed by my editing it again, then them, and so on. So, I hope someone takes what I'm saying seriously and considers making revisions to power grids, even if doesn't completely match up to the handbooks. :Your points are completely valid (and let's not even go into the "official ratings" on the marvel page). Here's the problem: the moment we deviate from the handbooks, every single grid is up for debate. how do you go about that? public voting? admin decision? edit war perseverance? Sticking to the handbooks is a very simple and frankly, the only reasonable way of dealing with them. Besides: The grids are a joke. This is fiction we're talking about. The decision on how strong/intelligent/fast a character is, is only up to the individual authors. And contrary to what us fans would like to believe, there are hardly any rules by which they have to abide - Loeb's Hulk series is beautiful proof of that. --edkaufman 22:50, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Could also just be a typo on their part that will get corrected with her next profile. I mean, Spider-Man's specifically stated as "at least 10 tons" whereas Spider-Woman's "at least 7 tons" in the strength department. Wait it out and I'm sure we'll see this changed in an official capacity (whenever it is she next gets a profile. Maybe in the upcoming Avengers-centric Handbook. Maybe in the current Handbook series. Maybe the next series). ::And, yeah, Marvel.com's ratings, even the "official" ones are...I don't even know where they come from. Polaris' alone is vastly off what it should be, or has been in any official publication. Wouldn't be bad to see some sort of voted-upon power grid used in addition to the Handbook ones we use. That way the people get their say, but we can also adhere to the official ratings. ::--GrnMarvl14 23:08, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Origins Another message was submitted on this topic already, but I want to address this again. Spider Woman's origins were retconned later on. The changes were very significant. The story about her powers and work with HYDRA is all different. The retelling of her origin was, I believe, an official retcon and change in her history. If I'm wrong about that, somebody let me know. But if I'm correct, her page needs to be edited. We could also have a section that tells her original origin and then one that tells her current one. Anyway, I thought I should bring this up, since last time it was mentioned no one seemed to pay much attention to it. Thanks. :Yeah, I agree we should update her history and talk about the retcon in the notes/trivia section.. I think the reason it hasn't been updated yet is because, frankly, most of us didn't read that book.--Max 19:20, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I read it. And regretted it. And...still don't understand it. Especially since it also somehow retcons the High Evolutionary's very purpose for existing. ::--GrnMarvl14 21:53, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Costume change Even though Jessica had a costume redesign, in Time Runs Out she's currently using her old suit. Time Runs Out is set months ahead of the present Marvel Universe. And according to numerous sources (including Comic Book Resources) the rest of the Marvel Universe will "catch up" with Avengers and New Avengers in April. Jessica changes her suit a short time after Spider-Verse (a "shortish time jump", according to Dennis Hopeless). Spider-Verse doesn't take place during Time Runs Out. Many people believe they do simply because Spider-UK's reality is destroyed during Spider-Verse. The Incursions have been happening at least since January 2013, when the very first issue of New Avengers Vol 3 came out, they're not exclusive to Time Runs Out. And the ending of Spider-Verse doesn't take place after New Avengers #30 because in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #15 there's no reference at all about the destruction of the Captain Britain Corps. As it is known, Spider-Verse lasts a couple of days (according to ASM #15), and starts at a time the events of Time Runs Out are still half a year ahead of time, so there's no way Spider-Verse took place concurrently to Time Runs Out. And because the time jump between the end of Spider-Verse and Jessica's new suit is obviously shorter than 6 months, there's no way Jessica's current adventures take place after Time Runs Out. It can also be mentioned that after Time Runs Out the Marvel Universe will be destroyed during Secret Wars, and creators are prohibited of revealing the future of their books post-Secret Wars. The new issues of Spider-Woman obviously don't take place in Battleworld, and can't take place after Secret Wars. I.e.: The time jump between Spider-Verse / the current Marvel Universe and Time Runs Out is bigger than the time jump between Spider-Verse / the current Marvel Universe and Spider-Woman #5. :--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 02:27, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Regenerative Healing Factor? I'm addressing this question to whoever knows the character well enough, but does she actually have this power ? The example is unsourced and while discussing with someone, it seems she never displayed an actual healing ability, just "the magic of the plot" making her not too bothered by her wounds and sometimes the artist forgetting to draw them. In fact, that person I've been discussing with thinks the featured example confused the actual Jessica Drew with Veranke (Earth-616) when she was passing as Jessica Drew. Was her healing ability ever explicit or is it just an assumed power ? :--Something0Something (talk) 09:46, October 2, 2018 (UTC) Jessica Identity I'm fairly certain Jessica's identity became known to the public during Secret Invasion. When Veranke (Posing as Jessica) jumped from Cap's Team to Iron Man's - she agreed to the terms of the SHRA did she not? So Veranke would've out Jessica's identity then. If not then, I think it's safe to say that it was definitely known by the end of Secret Invasion. All the super heroes know who she is and she's been seen in public with Carol without her mask on (as recently as Kelly Thompson's Captain Marvel run). SecretSalute (talk) 20:06, March 24, 2019 (UTC) :Don't know for the second point, but the SHRA doesn't require the identity to go "public" (it could be "known from the authorities). Undoniel (talk) 21:47, March 24, 2019 (UTC) ::A user of our Discord server, MatheusFreitasG#4064, helped me with some additionally insight into the status of Jessica's identity. He cited Dennis Hopeless' run as an example of Jessica working as an investigator using both of her identities for everbody she interacted with, including enemies. She also got arrested once as Spider-Woman, and was indicted as Jessica Drew. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 23:33, March 24, 2019 (UTC) Other things to Make Note of? 1. Jessica's role in Civil War II - she vetted Ulysses visions for Carol. 2. Spidergeddon - We learn that Jessica is so radioactive that the Inheritors can't eat her. Just briefly summarizing, but I thought they might be of note here? There' really aren't any updates to Jessica here after she has her baby. I feel like the whole end of her series is missing. :Quick question. The page makes note that Jess convinced Ben and Roger to move to San Francsico but I don't recall that EVER be stated in her series or Dr. Strange at any point in time? ~~Secret Salute~~ ::It never happened, it's something that Jonmor93 made up out of thin air. -- Annabell (talk) 04:31, December 11, 2019 (UTC)